The flower, the snow flake and the storm
by Superanimelover1234
Summary: Hinamori is going to the world of the living to help Rengi investigate wierd activity there, but the real reason she wants to got there is to apoligize to Hitsugaya and prove she doesn't like Aizen anymore, but for her it's easier said then done.
1. as we meet again

"Grrr I feel so stupid right now!" yelled the young Fukutaicho of squad five as she hit the desk in front of her with full force. She had just woken up and reolized that asking Hitsugaya to save Aizen was a big mistake! She was so angry with herself that she didn't notice that her hand was bleeding because she was hitting it so hard against the desk.

"Yo, Hinamori I-" Rengi had just walked in to see how doing when a big giant manuel came sorring threw the air and hit him in the face. Momo turned around and reolized what just happended and said "Sorry Rengi, I didn't mean to hit you, are you ok and what are you doing here at this hour anyway?". It was three in the mornning, the only reason she was up was because she felt to stupid to fall asleep (yeah, she felt that stupid).

"Well, I have to go to the world of the living soon and-" he was caught off by Momo out burst in rage (she wasn't thinking strait right now because of her lack of sleep) "Oh yeah Rengi, go and rub it in my face, why don't you!?". It had been weeks that she wasn't sent to do anything and she a irratated that she was useless.

"Well, if you would of let me finshed, I would of told you that I have to bring someone with me there to look into the sunden increase of hollows there and I picked you, but if you don't want to go then-" he was caught off again by Momo "Of course I want to go, thank you so much!" she said that while giving him a big bear hug.

"Well, we have to leave now, so came with me and don't worry about bringing anything because everything is already ready so we just have to leave now." stated Rengi while pushing her out the door. She was so happy, she really wanted, no needed to see Hitsugaya and tell him that she was sorry for what she had asked the couple of days before (she was out cold for about four days).

They went threw the gate only to arrive at Urahada's place. They went in and got strait away into there gigais. She wanted to go see her friend right away but she knew it was late and she didn't want to wake him up, so she agreed with herself that she would talk to him the next day.

The next mornning Hitsugaya woke up earlier then he normaly did so he went to go watch the sun rise. He use to do that every mornning with Hinamori when they were younger and because of that, he did it that mornning. He wasn't able to get her off his mind. What she had said about Aizen really bothered him, but he didn't talk to anyone about it, he didn't want them saying bad things about her.

So he just watched the sun rise and every day he would watch the sun set aswell because it reminded him of Momo. He wanted to see her, but just didn't know what to say to her, he couldn't agree to what she had asked of him, but he couldn't just not talk to her anymore too. He really didn't know what to do. He had heard people around him, manly Matsumoto and someone else, saying stuff like _Is he ok? He's been kind of down ever since that talk he had with Hinamori, don't you think?_ most of them then asked who in the world was Hinamori, but Matsumoto never answered that question for some strange reason.

He watched the sun rise till it was almost completly done then left for a walk. He was lost in thought so much that he didn't even notice that Karin had just waved to him. She had noticed that he seemed really sad, but she knew she wasn't close enough to asl him what was bothering him, so she just watched from the side lines, even do she hated doing so.

She felt in that she had to help him feel better to repay him for saving her life with the hollow that attacked her at the soccer field. He seemed alright before then, but after he started to get distend with her and everyone else. She was worried to say the least. She had a feeling deep down that she could cheer him up somehow, so she fallowed the direct she saw him walk in hopes that she would catch up with him.

"Why is it that the one time I'm looking for him, he's nowhere to be found!?" yelled Hinamori in fustration because she couldn't find him anywhere. She was hoping he would sence her reitsu and come to her, but he didn't and she couldn't pin point where he was, so she got angry. She had walk for at least a couple of hours before she ended up near a place with a beautiful view. She stopped to look around and looked at the view.

She started to walk then she heard voices comming from not to far away, her heart started to beat fast as she knew very well one of the voices. She walked close so that she could hear what they were saying, but far enough so that they wouldn't notice her.

"Look I'm fine so just leave me alone!" yelled a very fustrated young boy. "No your not everyone has noticed, you hardly say anything and you just stared out into the sunset like it's the only thing in the world!" yelled back a equaly fustrated young girl. "Just let me be Karin, you have no idea what I'm going threw so just stay out of it, got it!?" yelled once again the young boy. "No your lonely because of some girl, right?! Some girl made you upset and now you can only think of her, right Toshiro!? yelled back once again the young girl by the name of Karin.

It was silent for about a minute and then Toshiro spoke "It's none of your buisness so just stay out of it, it doesn't consern you." he said that in a much clamer voice. Momo then heard a sigh. Momo couldn't take it anymore. She sneaked up behind him and wispered in his ear "I'm sorry I asked that of you, I was stupid, please forgive me." Hitsugaya was shock at those words. Not because that he was surprised about what had just said, but the fact that she was standing right next to him.

He then turned around and sure enough, it was her, Hinamori Momo, the girl that he couldn't get off his mind. He was speachless. Karin on the other hand, wasn't. "Who do you think you are just going up to him and wispering in his ear, wait, are you the girl that made Toshiro so up set!?" Karin yelled that so hard that people around them started to stare at her wondering if she was ok.

Momo looked at Toshiro then back to Karin, she nodded. Karin them felt rage consume her. _How could she reply to that like it was nothing!?_ she thought while the rage inside of her was bulding up at a alarming rate. Toshiro on the other hand was lost in thought _Did I just imagen it, or did she really say that?_ he was confused. Momo saw that Karin was storing up on rage and braced herself.

**Find out in the next chapter how angry Karin really is, how confused Hitsugaya is and understand that Momo was right be brace herself for every that Karin was about to unleash on her for hurting Hitsugaya.**


	2. The mysterious piece of glace

Karin couldn't take it anymore, she exploded. "Do you have any idea how sad he's been!? And do you just think that by showing up and saying sorry is good enough!? You make me sick, you little B-" Karin was caught off by Hitsugaya. "How many times do I have to tell you, just stay out of it! You don't know anything about her, so your in no place to talk, got it!? Come on Momo, lets go." yelled Hitsugaya, who just came back to reality. He then turned around and grabbed Momo's arm and walked away.

Karin just stood there in shock. _I was defending him, why did he just snap at me?_ she thought while watching them walk away with her mouth wide open. Karin didn't understand one bit why Toshiro was defending the girl next to him, but he did. _She was the one that he was so upset about and now he's defending her!? How does that make sence!?_ thought Karin once again. She then shook her head and walked the other way, with her head in the clouds.

Momo was shocked at what just happened. One second she was being yelled at, the next being defended by Hitsugaya then he grabbbed her arm and walked off. She was thinking over what happened then Hitsugaya broke the silence "Did you mean what you said about you being ok with me killing Aizen?" he said without even looking at her. She nodded, but then reolized he wasn't looking at her so she said that she ment it.

Once she said that, Hitsugaya stopped walking and turned aroung to look strait in her eyes. He just looked at her for a couple of seconds then said "Thank you". That just made Momo even more confused. She almost asked _Who are you and have you done with Hitsugaya-kun?_ when Rengi appeared out of nowhere and said "Momo I just got..... Wait, am I interupting something?" Hitsugaya and Momo then turned red and Hitsugaya turned back then went off with Rengi to see what he had found out. Hitsugaya didn't fallow them, he just walked the other way while staring at the view. Momo didn't want to leave her best friend, but she knew she had to go, so she left.

Rengi took her to a open feild. She was confused about why he took her there, but Rengi then told her that he had just got a message from the Seireitei telling him that all the hollows that have been appearing in the world of the leacing were all comming from that spot. They spend about two hours examening the area. Momo didn't find anything and right when she was about to walk over to Rengi, something caught her eye.

A piece of shiny glace was on the ground. It didn't come from a broken bottle or window. It was really unique, so Momo took it and put it in her pocket. She did tell Rengi about it, because she was sure it was nothing but a pretty piece of glace that was perfectly round and soft like a rubbed rock. Little did she know all the trouble that small piece would cause.

When they were done looking around, they left. Rengi said he was going to stay at Urahada's like last night and that she should go and spend the night at Inoues. The girl nodded and left in the other direction. The piece of glace still in her pocket.

It was very late by the time Momo was at Orihime's door. She had gotten lost twice on her way there. She open the door and a book, it looked like a manuel form her view of it, hit her in the face. _Well, what goes around comes around_ she thought as she grabbed the book that was someone had threw at her. She looked at the cover, then she looked up just in time to see Matsumoto run up to her and give her a hug, just like the one she gave Rengi, but since Matsumoto was bigger then her, Momo could bearly breathe.

"I'm so glad that you finaly reolized that Aizen is a jerk! Oh and that your staying here with Rengi! Momo, you have to sleep here with me, we have a lot to talk about!" said Rangiku while hugging Momo so hard that she almost fainted. "Matsumoto let go of her, can't you see she's turning blue!?" yelled Hitsugaya while walking over to help Momo out of Rangiku's death hug.

Hearing this, Orihime came running and nearly tripped over some clothes that obviously belong to Rangiku and freed Momo from Rangiku and asked "Are you ok? Oh no your blue! Come on out guys, we have to help..... um, who are you?". Hitsugaya then replyed "She's Hinamori Momo, she's ok now, can't you see the colour comming back to her face?" he said that with a sigh of relif in his voice.

"Oh so your Hinamori-kun, I've heard so much about you from Rangiku and Toshi-" Orihime was caught by Hitsugaya saying "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho if you don't mind". Inoue didn't seem to of heard what Hitsugaya had just said and continued with what she was saying. "I'm glad to finaly meet you, I hear that your Toshiro's girl-friend, I'm glad he finaly found someone!" Momo and Toshiro both turned ten shads of red and then Hitsugaya replyed "S-She not my g-girl-friend.... MATSUMOTO DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHAT SHE JUST SAID!?" Hitsugaya yelled the last part turnning his head to Matsumoto, but Rangiku had already made a made dash for her room and brought Momo with her.

Hitsugaya act all mad to hid the fact that he was blushing like mad. _I'm going to get Matsumoto for emberassing me like that in front of Momo!_ he thought while passing around the room.

Meanwhile, in Matsumoto's room, Matsumoto was laughing like crazy. Momo was still blushing a little bit, which made Rangiku laugh more."I can't belive how well that turned out!" Rangiku said while laughing like a idiot. Momo, trying to change the subject, said "So, what did you want to talk to me about?". "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, go get Orihime so that the three of us can play truth or dare!" Rangiku said that while getting very hyper.

Momo was feeling a little nervious, but shook it off and went to the door, but Inoue had heard what Rangiku had just said threw the door and came in just a hyper as Rangiku was. _Now's my chance to make a run for it_ thought Momo while stepping out the door. They were so hyper that they didn't notice that Momo was gone.

A sigh of relif went threw Momo as she closed the door. "Took you long enough to escape." Hitsugaya stated while watching her turn around to meet his gaze. "Well, it's not as easy as it looks and can you keep your voice, they might hear you talk to me..... To late." Momo replyed as she saw Rangiku pull her back in the room. Hitsugaya watched the door for a couple of seconds with a confused fac, but then shook it off.

"Now that everyone is here, lets start, Momo truth or dare?" Rangiku asked then Momo then replyed fast "truth". "Ok, do you have a crush on Taicho?" rangiku asked with a big smile on her face. Momo then blushed. She knew that she had to answer Rangiku's question. Hitsugaya had heard what Rangiku had said then he placed his ear next to the door. He was curious about what Momo was going to reply.

**Find out in the next chapter Momo's answer, if she's even going to answer because she might just get saved at the last second. Who knows, oh wait, I do! :)**


	3. The unhappy truth

Hitsugaya put his head closer to the door to make sure he heard her answer, at first he thought that it was none of his business, but then thought that since it involed him, it was his business.... In a way. But he still had his head glued to the door. There was a moment of silents, then Momo said "It's-" and then he heard a big smash, it sounded like broken glace.

He then pushed open the door to see that Rengi had just broken threw the glace window, even do he could of simply opened the window, and scared the life out of the girls. He then grabbed Momo's arm and said "I got a lead, let's go!" and then he shunpoed off while holding Momo's arm to make sure she didn't fall behind and lose him. Hitsugaya, curious about what Rengi had found out, followed them.

"What is it Rengi?" asked a very confused young Fukutaicho as she examined the area he had brought her to, it was the same area they had visited before and nothing seem out of the ordinary around there too. "Oh, I didn't really get a lead, I had just a feeling that you needed some saving from Rangiku and came up with that lie, don't ask how I knew you needed saving, I just knew." Rengi then, with that said, put his hand on the back of his head and started to rub his head. Momo gave him a smile. She was happy to be saved from that question, but could do without the scare!

"So, you just made that up, huh Abarai?" asked a very cold voice coming from the tree's behind them. "Oh, Hitsugaya-Taicho, I didn't know you were here." Rengi replied as a drop of sweat fell across his face. "Well, answer my question Abarai." said Hitsugaya in a very cold and angry voice. He didn't like the fact that he got all worried for nothing.

"Y-Yes, but I had I good reason." replied Rengi, trying to find the words he needed to himself and Hinamori get home free. Then he thought of a evil plan that would for sure work. He was just about to start it, when a sodden reistu appeared out of nowhere. _Hollows_thought the three Shinigami as they turned to see five hollows come from a sky rift.

The hollows examined them and then one of them said "She has it, the piece we need, get it!" with that said, the five hollows charged at Momo. Rengi and Hitsugaya were confused, but Momo knew what they were talking about, _it has to be the glace piece I found earlier today_she thought. She moved out of the way from there attack, Rengi and Hitsugaya then came back to reality and started to attack the hollows.

Momo thought she was safe, until one hollow rearched her and went to grab the glace piece from her pocket. She then took it out and put it in her hand. The hollow then touched it in hopes it would adsorb into his skin, but it went into Hinamori's skin! She felt a sodden pain in her hand. It felt like a volcano just explodede on her hand.

She then opened the fist she had been holding the piece in, to see that the piece had went into her skin leaving a mark on her hand to show were it was. The pain became unbearable, she then closed her hand once again in pain. Hitsugaya then noticed what she was doing and then went over and killed the hollow in record time. Rengi killed the last one, then joined them.

"Are you ok and what did they mean by _she has it, the piece we need_!? Hitsugaya said with a worried expression on his face. Momo couldn't talk, the pain was so unbearable. She then slowly opened her hand to show them the mark the piece had left. Hitsugaya examined it while Rengi joked around and said "That's some weird vein you've got there Momo". She wasn't amused by his comment and gave him a glare but then went back again to sobbing in pain.

"We should bring her to Kurosuchi-Taicho to see if could figure out what that piece of glace was" stated Toshiro after his examination of Momo's hand. Rengi nodded. Momo did also, but after a second, for some strange reason, the pain started to increase. Hitsugaya quickly noticed that she was in more pain and opened the gate to the Seireitei as fast as he could then rushed her threw it.

Once they arrived, Mayuri told them to wait outside while he did some test. Hitsugaya offered to stay, but then Mayuri said "Well, I'm going to do some test on her whole body, as in she's not going to be wearing any clothes and Namu's doing test, all I'm doing is looking at the results. Hitsugaya then blushed and left the room to join Rengi outside.

Once the test were done and Mayuri had a chance to go threw them, he told the two male Shinigami to come back in. "Now, were should I begin," Mayuri started, he took a minute to think everything threw then said "That piece of glace is a part of Aizen's zanpacto, he broke it off so he could increass the power of whatever hollow it came in contact with and that hollow will have to obey whatever Aizen commands are. By examining the wound, you can tell it was not ment for Shinigami, so it's unknown if Hinamori-Fukutaicho will obey Aizen, but it is serten that her powers will increase, with that power, she is now a vizard. I just sent a hell buterfly to go inform Yamamoto-Soitaicho about this. Hitsugaya-Taicho, do you mind staying here for a moment, so I can talk to you alone about this problem?".

Hitsugaya was still in shock about what he had just heard. He shook it off after a couple of seconds, then nodded. "Why can't I stay?" Rengi asked in a childish way that made Momo giggle a little bit. "You can't because this is information that can't be trusted with someone lower then Captain rank, now go before I use you as my next experiment." Mayuri replied while reaching for his experiment tools. Rengi then ran out of there. _No way is he going to touch my body with those things!_Rengi thought as he ran out of the squads barracks.

Once he was nowhere in sight and Momo was waiting outside, Hitsugaya asked "Well, what is it?". The two Captain didn't notice that Momo was listening to what they were saying. "Well, two things. The first is that there are chances that she is under Aizen's control and is unbeatable by any Shinigami, the other thing is," before going on with what he was about to say, he looked around and noticed that Momo was listening. He didn't say anything about her being right there, because he thought that she would fin out anyway. So he continued. "The chance's of her being under his control, are very high. It's because while examining her, I went threw her latest thoughts and there's still a part of her that believes in him." once Hitsugaya heard this, in was in shock again.

_That can't be, she told me that she didn't believe in him anymore, but _Hitsugaya thought while walking out of the room, when he noticed that Momo was listening. She turned around to see him and said "The last part isn't-" but she was caught off by Toshiro "Why did you lie to me, why Momo?" He saw that she was hesitating, he then shunpoed off, leaving Momo to just watch him leave.


	4. The new secrets behind the piece

Hitsugaya pushed open the door the his room with anger. _I can't belive she lied to me, but I can't belive more that I belived her!_ he thought as he hit the table causing it to shake. He then laid on his bed, trying not to think about what just happened, but he didn't have much luck. _You could of told of the truth, but you'd rather lie to me..._ after he thought that, he hit the small table once again. _Come on Toshiro, get a hold of yourself!_ he then thought a nap might help clear his mind. So, he took a nap.

Hinamori, was feeling so bad. She couldn't sleep (she went back to her room after Hitsugaya left). She jumped on her bed and laid down on it. _Hinamori, your such a idiot!_ she thought while she hit herself in the head. She now cursed the fact that she had ever picked up that stupid piece, he never would of found out if she had never picked it up. _Wait, hold on..._ she then rolled over the look at her hand. It was turning blue!

She started to freak out, she didn't know what to do or where she should go to get help, if she even needed it. She then calmed herself down a little bit and looked once again at her hand. Her hand then went back to it's normal colour, but the round circle turned red._ Maybe it turn's colour based on how I feel?_she thought while watching the circle change colour once again, but this time, it turned green.

She tried changing her emotions a few times to see if it would change colours, it did. She was now laughing out loud at her hand. She thought that she'd try something else to see how it would react. She then touched her hand and hologram of the piece was floating a couple of inch's above her hand. Momo was freaking out at the sight of her hand.

After a couple of minutes of freaking out, she calmed herself once again and looked at the hollowgrame. She touched it and the pichure changed to a status profile and it showed her power level. It was under zero and it could go up to 100. She was shocked at how high it went! _Does this mean my power level can go that high?_ she thought to herself while touching it again to see if it would change, it did.

It now showed her a map. There were blue poke a dot and it showed who was who and the dots were moving to show if the person was on the move or not. The map showed everyone in the Seireitei and it had a smaller map on the side that showed Hueco Mundo as well! And another bonus was that you could type someones name in and it would it would show right away where they are! Momo thought it over and then put her childhood friend's name and the map showed that he was in his room sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up, so she put random names in for fun.

After about a hour, someone knocked on Momo's door. Momo then pushed a button on the hologram that made it disappear. She then said "Come in" and was shocked to see that Hitsugaya then walked in with his head facing the ground. "What's wrong Shiro-Chan!?" she yelled in concern for him. He didn't say anything but he just walked towards her.

Once he was about a couple of feet away from her, he said "I'm sorry I over reacted, but why didn't you tell me the truth, Momo?" she was surprised because for one thing, he never called her _Momo _in the Seireitei and for another thing, he said he was sorry even do he says sorry to nobody! She then came back to reality and replied "I don't believe in him, Kurosuchi-Taicho must of been wrong!". "Well, he's a scientist and a expect one at that, as much as I want to belive you, I just can." Toshiro stated while trying to avoid her gaze.

After a couple minutes of silence, Momo said "Then I'll prove to you that I don't believe in him!" Toshiro looked back up at her with a expression saying _How are you going to do that?_she noticed his expression and said "I'll find a way and you'll have no choice but to believe me!". She was now raising one of her fists in the air like she was pushing the air.

Hitsugaya looked at her with a expression saying _What are you doing? _but then shook it off and smiled. "Well, we better get back to the world of the living, so come on bed-wetter." Momo looked at him with a annoyed expression, she obviously didn't like what he had just called her. They then walked out of her room and went back threw the gate to the world of the living.

"Oh so that's why you guys didn't come back after." Orihime said once they explained what happened. They were both very tired, so after that they went to get some sleep, but Matsumoto stopped Momo and said "You still didn't respond to my truth question Momo." Rangiku said that with a big smirk. Momo blushed and then thought up a weak excuse saying that the game is over so she doesn't have to answer.

Rangiku looked really sad at that responds, but Momo just really didn't want to answer that because she never even thought about if she liked him that way or not. He was at her side, but she wasn't sure if she only thought of him as a friend or more then that. So she spent the whole night thinking it over.

"So Gin, your telling me that Hinamori was the one who picked up the piece of my Zanpacto?" asked a voice deep in the heart of Hueco Mundo. "Yes Aizen-mama." said a smiling Gin. "It's _-Sama_ not _-Mama_Gin." said a very angry Aizen_-mama_. "Anyway, what are we going to do now that she has it?" asked once again a smiling Gin. "Simple, we'll go on as planned. But since were using one of there own, my plan will work ten times better." said a almost equally amused Aizen.

"So, when are you going to take action Aizen-mama?" asked Gin. "Tomorrow, now get some sleep, it's going to be a long day..... And it's not Aizen-mama Gin!" replied a anoyed Aizen. Ichimaru just smiled even bigger and then left the room.

**Note from me:**

**I know a couple of you are mad at me for ending it there, but your just going to have to wait for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, add to favorites, etc. whatever as long as you do something.**


	5. Oh no!

Momo laid on her back and thought the one question that wouldn't leave her mind _Do I have a crush on him?_. She laid there for hours without a answer to that question. She kept thinking about that all night. When she finally fell asleep, it was morning. She slept threw most of the day without even realizing it, but when she woke up, she was angry that no one woke her up. She didn't like sleeping in, when she knew other people were working.

Everybody told her they didn't wake her up because she looked really peaceful, but she didn't buy that at all. They were probably to scared because of the mark and powers she had in her hand, she knew that because before, no one who think twice about waking her up when she was sleeping. She felt pretty sad that people were now acting different around her, but luckily for her, there was one smart ass who didn't change at all, and that was Toshiro.

He didn't seem to care that she could crush him at will or that she was more powerful then him now, but he did try to act all tough as most boys do. He still wanted to be the one she could look to for protection, even do she was stronger now, he still wanted to protect her. Even do he didn't show it, he was worried about what might happen if Aizen got control of her _Would he attack the Seireitei?_ or _Would he attack Karakuta town?_ were just two of the many questions that were in his head, he had no idea what Aizen was going to do with her, which worried him a lot.

He sat up on the rufe all night once trying to figure Aizen out, but Aizen was just to wierd for him so he didn't have a clue. Momo noticed him siting up there and joined him. "What have you been thinking about? You've been out of it for a while now, whats wrong?" she asked and toshiro noticed that her voice sounded like she was worried. "It's just... It's just.... Don't worry about it, I'm fine." he said while turning to look at the stars.

"No Toshiro, tell me whats bothering you." she reply in a demanding voice. He was surprised to hear her speak to him in that tone "Answer me Toshiro." she asked why still speaking in the same tone. He then removed his gave from the sky and directed it to her. "Momo really it's-" he was then caught completely caught off guard when Momo started to cry. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't want her to think he was pitying her either, so he just watched her cry, even do it killed him inside to see her like that.

He then got the nerve to put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "There no need to cry, everything is ok, I won't let Aizen lay one finger on you, remember that you bed-wetter." he whisper that in her ear. She slowly nodded then was emotionless for a couple of minutes. Toshiro looked over to see if she was hurt, but she was only sleeping. She looked so calm and careless while she slept that Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile. He then lifted her up and took down stairs and put her in her bed so she could sleep. He walked towards the door, but before closing it again, he looked back at the sleeping Momo and smiled once last time, he muttered "Good night Bed-wetter." under his breathe then closed the door behind him to let her sleep.

* * *

When morning came, Hitsugaya went to wake Momo up, but to his surprise, she was gone. He looked around the room to see if he could find any clues to where she might be, but found none. He couldn't sense her reistu either which worried him. HE then put a mod soul in his mouth and ran out a window in hopes of finding her.

He had been searching for about a hour now, but he still had no clue where she was until... He senced a bit of her reistu and a reistu that made him boil, Aizen's reistu. He then ran towards the source, but when he got there, there was only two arrancar's that didn't even look very strong standing in front of a closing sky charged towards the sky rift in hopes of getting threw it before Aizen and Hinamori where completely out of his grip, but the two guards stopped him. They stood in front of him and all he could do, was watch the sky rift close.

Once it was close, he jumped back and then asked "Why and where did you take her!?" he asked in a voice that was the same as hinamori's was using the night before, but with a bit more anger. The two looked at each other then started to laugh, after a couple of minutes one of them said "So you really don't what Aizen-sama's plan is? Man you Shinigami are so slow!".

Hitsugaya then got a plan, "Well, since where so slow, why not tell me the plan? That way, Aizen can still have a bit of fun." he said trying very hard not to smirk. The two of them looked like the type who would tell and explain there plan to the enimy and then get there butt's kicked. Well, they looked that way to him, and to his advantage, that's the type they were.

They explained Aizen's plan in perfect detail, Hitsugaya couldn't believe how dumb those two were. Once they were done, Toshiro kicked there butt's so fast they didn't even know what hit them and then left to got to the Seireitei.

_I hope I'm not to late_ he thought while passing threw the gate.

* * *

"Everyone is in position sir." arrancar number 31 (**A/N:** I picked a number at random). Ichimaru nodded and then turned to Aizen and said "Everything is ready Aizen_-mama_". Aizen, being the total power maniack that he is, inorded the _-Mama_ Gin said at the end of his name and said "Good, now lets put my plan into action".

He then shunpoed off to the middle of the Seireitei with his new _toy_ at his side. Once he got there, he got very pissed because everyone was one lunch break. Not even a single guard was there. He decided to wait until some unlucky fool came running along to put his plan into action.

"This is going to be one day the Seireitei and Hitsugaya-Taicho will never forget, don't you agree, Momo-Chan?" Aizen asked while looking over at his new toy. "Yes Aizen-sama" she replied in a zombie like voice. "Good, now when he gets here, I want you to give him a greeting he'll never forget... that's if he lives." Aizen said in a very evil voice. Hinamori simply nodded her head at that request.

* * *

**There's chapter 5, hope you guys enjoyed it! I know you guys might be mad that I didn't say what the plan was, but just wait, you'll find out in the next chapter seeing as that when the plan is going to unroll. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
